Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus, a server apparatus, a display control method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
With rapid advancement in information processing technology and communication technology, multiple users can share an application executed by a server apparatus on a network, and the multiple users can simultaneously perform operation with the same application in cooperation with each other. Examples of applications that can be shared by multiple users include text editor applications, drawing editor applications, and image sharing applications. In addition, there are network game applications and chat applications, which are similar to the above applications. The above applications are the same in that multiple users can perform operation with the same application by using multiple terminal apparatuses connected via a network. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-31359 discloses a technique for realizing a virtual whiteboard onto which multiple users can draw figures and write characters.